


"What Is Your Safeword" Is Foreplay

by sleepingirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: If living with Sherlock wasn’t exciting enough, if going on cases and courting death wasn’t exciting enough, hell, if having… enthusiastic relations with Sherlock wasn’t exciting enough…John might be crazy.Sherlock, of course, was crafty and inscrutable in everything he did.“Interesting pornography kick you’ve been on,” Sherlock said casually one afternoon, and did nothing to hide his delight at John’s flushed sputtering.--((Flash fiction, the prompt was for consensual-nonconsent with Johnlock))





	"What Is Your Safeword" Is Foreplay

If living with Sherlock wasn’t exciting enough, if going on cases and courting death wasn’t exciting enough, hell, if having… enthusiastic relations with Sherlock wasn’t exciting enough…

John might be crazy.

Sherlock, of course, was crafty and inscrutable in everything he did.

“Interesting pornography kick you’ve been on,” Sherlock said casually one afternoon, and did nothing to hide his delight at John’s flushed sputtering.

“It’s not -- I don’t -- please shut up, I can hear your stupid thoughts from here and no, I don’t care how you found it after I deleted my history --”

“Are you allergic to fun?” Sherlock huffed, but sat genially in the chair across from him. “Don’t be embarrassed; fantasies of being forced are so common --”

“I swear, Sherlock, if you call this ‘boring’...” John said, but he felt more meek than angry.

“Safeword?” Sherlock asked, ignoring him.

“What?”

“Safe-word,” Sherlock said, slowly, patronizing. “Surely you’ve thought of one.”

John’s head spun as he tried to piece together the situation -- Sherlock knew that he wanted control taken from him, Sherlock wanted to pursue this. The fantasies that kept coming to him, of Sherlock using every part of his intellect to subdue and take what he wanted were flooding him with an impulse to throw caution to the wind and seize the opportunity… And there was something about the hint of the mind game that Sherlock knew he would respond like this --

“Red,” he said, quietly, and looked up to see Sherlock’s face transition marvelously from studious to… to devilish?

“On your knees,” Sherlock said, softly.

“Now?” John asked, startled.

“Yes, now. I intend to use this new development to my advantage. If you don’t obey,” he added carefully, “I shall force you.”

A threat and a promise, and John had the sense that Sherlock was dumbing it down for him, as obviously as possible.

“I -- I don’t --” He cast his eyes down, feeling far too transparent. “No. Not right now, we -- we can wait til tonight --”

“You’re bad at this,” Sherlock said, but it was soft and lascivious, and what a perverse thing to get off on, “You want this, so clearly. I could rattle off the signs of your excitement as plainly as anyone.” He stood, and John suddenly felt very small as he approached.

“Sherlock,” he said, and it was meant to sound like a warning, but his voice was too weak to have any real punch. Sherlock stood over him and brought a hand down to grasp his chin, roughly, turning his face up, not to his eyes, but to his crotch, which was obviously tented.

Fuck.

“No, Sherlock --”

He brought a hand up to wrench himself out of Sherlock’s grip, and Sherlock made a low sound and swiftly, swifter than he’d imagined Sherlock to be, grasped the collar of John’s shirt and yanked him out of his seat, displacing him roughly onto the floor.

“Sherlock,” he exclaimed, moving to right himself, but Sherlock caught his head and pulled it up to press against his crotch, against the hard cock in his trousers, and John felt his own prick throb.

“This is how this works,” Sherlock said, and released him to unbutton and unzip. “You want me to take? I will take. I am smarter than you and I know how to control you.”

John made a soft noise in his throat, helplessly, trying to scoot, but Sherlock tangled fingers in his short hair and pulled him up to smear the head of his cock on his face.

“Suck,” Sherlock said. “If you don’t, we won’t do this again.”

John squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the twinge of defeat, and parted his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on my 18+ Tumblr at h-sleepingirl.tumblr.com.


End file.
